In an earlier invention made by the inventor of the present invention, that has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,965, a vortex flowmeter employing a differential pressure transducer detecting an oscillation in the differential pressure across the two opposite cylindrical sides of a vortex generating bluff body disposed across a flow passage generates an alternating electrical signal representing the vortex shedding from the bluff body, wherein the velocity or volume flow rate of fluid moving through the flow passage is determined as a function of the frequency of the alternating electrical signal. Experiments with and testing of the above-mentioned vortex flowmeter have shown that, in general, the particular type of differential pressure transducer included in the above-mentioned flowmeter or other types of pressure transducers used as a vortex sensor works best, particularly in noisy and vibratory environments, when the differential pressure transducer is disposed in a dynamically isolated relationship from the mechanical vibrations of the pipe line or conduit providing the flow passage, and receives two fluid pressures existing in regions respectively adjacent to the two opposite cylindrical sides of the vortex generating bluff body respectively through two small diameter tubings having a low stiffness or a high flexibility.